Never Go On Double Dates
by despairing.soul
Summary: "Since I can't beat you in basketball, there still are some ways for me to win." Kise has won in poker and now Aomine is forced to do one thing the blonde tells him to. But why the hell it has to be a double date in an elegant restaurant? To make it worse, Kise and Kuroko are being abominably sweet right in front of him. Could it really be worse? Main KagaAo, side KiKuro. Mature!


**Author's Note: At first I intended to add this fic to the "Amber Gold Versus Baby Blue" series but somewhere on the way it became KagaAo-centric and turned into a lemon in the end... KiKuro is only a side pairing here.**

 **For all the fans of bottom!Aho because, _seriously,_** **there is too few such fics in existance!**

 **I do not own any of KnB characters, the cover photo isn't mine either... This one-shot contains a sexual intercourse between two males so if yaoi is not your thing, leave.**

* * *

"This is the worst idea _ever_...!" Aomine snaps when he and Kise are walking down the alley, both dressed up in the suits and heading for the place where they are supposed to meet their dates. "I cannot believe that I agreed to this!" He complains again, clenching his hands in fists.

"Oh, c'mon, Aominecchi, you know it's gonna be fun!" Kise exclaims happily, being already on the cloud nine at just the thought of seeing his dearest Kurokocchi in a suit.

"You are a sadistic idiot, Ryouta," the tanned teen snorts, shooting him an angry glare, "And you're way too good at playing poker!" He hisses, feeling uncomfortable in the black suit he is forced to wear.

"We had a deal," Kise reminds with a triumphant smile. "Since I can't beat you in basketball, there still are some ways for me to win." His expression becomes joyful and dreamy again, "Ah, I've always wanted to go on a double date!"

"I'll find a way to have my revenge on you, Kise..." Aomine growls, loosening his tie. He already wants to come back home and change into his jersey, then preferably play some one-on-ones with Kagami on the street court and later on screw with the redhead in his big shower cabin. Ah, _forget it_ , anything would be better that _this_.

"It's only you who is making such a fuss over it, Aominecchi," Kise rolls his eyes, "Even Kagamicchi didn't have any objections."

"I can't believe that he actually betrayed me like that," Daiki snaps, burying his hands in the pockets. "But come to think of it, Bakagami is a bastard so I shouldn't be that surprised..."

However, Kise doesn't listen to him anymore because he notices two familiar silhouettes slowly approaching them and with a scream of enthusiasm he jumps to the blue-haired ghost-like boy in the elegant trousers, shirt and vest. "Kurokocchi~!" He shouts loudly, trapping his boyfriend in a cage of his long arms and hugging him strongly. "You look so great! I've missed you so much~!"

"Kise-kun... Can't breathe..." Kuroko manages to choke out and Kise earns a slap of Kagami's hand to the back of his head.

"You'll suffocate him, Mr. Model with a bird-brain," the Seirin's ace snorts.

Aomine shifts uncomfortably, trying not to look at his boyfriend because, _hell_ , he's looking _hot_ like that. He suddenly feels an arm wrapping around his waist and gets pulled closer to the redhead. "You're looking good in a suit, Aho" Kagami murmurs with a smirk.

"You're also not disappointing, Baka," Daiki manages to say in his normal voice but he's ridiculously uptight.

They both turn to the other couple at the same time because it's suddenly way too quiet and see Kise and Kuroko locked in a love embrace and engaged in a sweet kiss. Aomine and Kagami roll their eyes and shake their heads.

"Get yourselves a room or something, love birds," Taiga comments loudly and the two jump apart at once, Tetsuya poker-faced and Ryouta flushed up to his ears.

"Y-yeah, sure... But the dinner first!" Kise chuckles in embarrassment and takes Kuroko's hand as they enter the restaurant. Kagami follows them and Aomine joins as well after a heavy sigh. It appears that they are granted a private cubicle but Daiki's relief doesn't last for long because no audience means the double power of the lovey-dovey crap Kise will surely perform, all fawning over _his dearest Kurokocchi_.

And he isn't wrong.

Everything starts with the innocent touches under the desk of the table. Aomine wouldn't even mind if they were subtle but it's like the blonde is purposely being clumsy and whining loudly whenever Kuroko turns him down.

By the time they get the bill, the tanned teen is already fed up with hearing how sweet and adorable Kurokocchi is, with seeing those two feeding each other, with Kise fluttering his eyelashes, _with fucking all of that_.

He stands up suddenly and throws the money for his order on the table. "Thank you for the meal. I'm done," he mutters through clenched teeth and before anyone can notice, he's already outside the restaurant and heads quickly home.

"Aomine!" He hears Kagami's voice behind his back but doesn't slow down even for a moment. _Hell_ , this idiot shares the guilt as well! "Wait for a second, Daiki...!" The Touou's ace is suddenly turned around and trapped in between Kagami's strong arms.

" _What_?" He spits out, narrowing his eyes.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?" Kagami asks, returning the look.

"As if you didn't know, Bakagami," Aomine snorts, crossing his arms. Seeing Taiga arching his brow, he continues, "I don't know about you but I am not a fan of voyeurism and as much as I like Kise and respect him, I am not going to watch this fucking drama he performs with Kuroko."

"But they didn't do anything in particular... I'd say this is how they always are," Kagami points out, observing closely Aomine's face.

"Whatever," Daiki grits his teeth, "Just leave me alone, Bakagami," he slips out gracefully of the other's embrace and turns his back to him.

"Wait," Kagami grabs his hand. "Didn't you know it would end up like this when you agreed to go on a double date...?"

"I never wanted to go in the first place!" Aomine exclaims. "Kise and I were playing poker the other day and whoever would lose was supposed to do one thing the other tells him. I lost so Kise forced me into agreeing!" He tears his hand out of Kagami's grasp and is ready to leave but somehow the redhead's words make him stop.

"I didn't know..." The Seirin's ace murmurs, "Kise told me you agreed and so did I, assuming that this is what you want..."

"Next time ask _me_ first," Aomine whispers and makes the first step but Kagami catches his wrist again. "What now...?" He shoots a glare over his shoulder and sees Kagami's smile.

"How about coming over to my place, Daiki?" He suggests in a tempting purr. "Let me atone for this misunderstanding..."

"And what are we gonna do there?" The tanned teen asks in a bored tone but cannot hide the spark of interest in his navy blue eyes.

"Whatever you want," Taiga smirks, winking at him meaningfully.

After a few seconds he gets a reply at last, "So be it…"

...

As soon as they come inside Kagami's apartment, Daiki visibly relaxes. "Hey, could I borrow something to wear?" He asks, looking at the other. "I am sick of these clothes."

"Sure," Kagami throws his shoes off and gestures at Aomine to follow him. It's not like the Touou's ace doesn't know where to go but he obediently comes after his host. Taiga hands him the t-shirt and shorts but Aomine surprises him then when he asks him for the Seirin jersey.

"You have three sets of this uniform anyway, don't you?" He adds.

"Yeah…" Kagami frowns but gives him the jersey anyway. "But why do you want it?"

Aomine turns his back to him at that, "No reason…" he mumbles but Taiga doesn't really believe him. However, he shrugs his shoulders and leaves his boyfriend alone, heading his steps towards the bathroom. He splashes his face with water and changes into his home clothes. He feels a little bad for leaving Kuroko and Kise in the restaurant like that but is pretty sure that the two didn't actually mind, being too focused on one another.

Kagami opens the door and almost chokes on his own saliva when he sees Aomine in the hall in front of the big mirror in the clothes he lent him.

"I look good in it, don't you think?" Daiki asks, admiring his reflection.

"It's just a simple jersey," Kagami rolls his eyes, feeling the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"You're only jealous because I am the better looking of us two," the tanned teen says back, sticking out his hip provocatively.

"You sure that Kise didn't steal you a job?" Kagami stands behind his back, close to him.

"Don't mention him now, it makes me pissed," Aomine throws in, backing a little and leaning against Kagami's front. Taiga's hands lock on his hips possessively. " _Dominant tonight_ , aren't we?" Aomine purrs lowly, looking into the crimson eyes of his boyfriend reflecting in the mirror.

"You like it," the tiger murmurs back in his ear, nibbling on the shell.

"If it means one hundred percent satisfaction in the end then I do," the ace of Kiseki no Sedai turns gracefully around and grabs Taiga's nape to join their lips in an aggressive kiss. He may be a bottom in the bed but he tops Kagami in everything else. "I decided what I want to do tonight, Taiga," he murmurs near the other's lips and smirks, feeling his boyfriend's palms squeezing on his ass.

"Bring it on," Kagami purrs, slipping his hands underneath the thin material of the jersey and touching the smooth skin of Aomine's back.

The tanned teen smirks wickedly, grabs Kagami's shirt and drags him to the bedroom. He pushes the redhead on the bed and makes sure that he has his full attention before he starts pulling down his shorts.

"I want to ride you while still wearing your uniform's jersey," he says with a challenge in his voice.

Kagami's eyes burn and his pants become tight when he imagines this picture.

Aomine snickers, seeing the rising tent in his boyfriend's shorts. "Looks like you kinda liked my idea…" he purrs and gets rid of his boxers, tossing them to the side.

"Come here, Daiki," the redhead grows impatient which gives Aomine even more satisfaction.

"Don't order me around, Bakagami," the Touou's ace scolds him but settles above the other anyway, placing his legs on the two sides of his boyfriend's hips. Suddenly he mewls when Kagami grabs his bottom and shoves him roughly against his clothed erection.

"It's _Taiga_ when we're like that, _Ahomine_ ," he snaps.

"Shut up," Daiki rolls his eyes and attacks his lips in a hungry and sloppy kiss while his hips starts moving. He hears the sound of unscrewing the bottle but ignores it, kissing the redhead harder. He bits down hard on Kagami's bottom lip when he feels a finger probing at his entrance and slipping inside. "Hurry up," he orders, sitting down on the digit and feeling it burying knuckle-deeply.

"You're gonna regret it," Kagami smirks but complies and the second finger dives inside the tight heat of the teen above.

"I d-don't care…" Aomine pants out, ignoring the dull burn of the stretching. Suddenly his back arches and lips let out a long moan, "Fuck, _t-there_ …" he stutters a little and closes his eyes when the pleasure runs through his body. He doesn't care about the pain nor the embarrassment as long as he can get this feeling. "The third one," he commands, lifting his hips a little and letting the last digit fill him up.

Kagami raises up to the sitting position and starts placing kisses all over Aomine's chest, soon taking the pert nipples into his mouth and sucking viciously and as embarrassing as it sounds, Daiki is already close to his release just because of the fingers shoved up his ass and Taiga's lips sucking on his chest.

"E-enough…" he moans out, "F-fuck me now…"

The redhead smirks and looks up into Aomine's eyes, seeing the lust and need burning in them. His fingers slip out of his lover and lips meet those of the other when both of them struggle with Kagami's shorts and boxers. The tiger lets out a guttural groan when his manhood is finally set free. Daiki's hands grab the bottle of lube and quickly make the shaft slippery, he's being unusually impatient and breaks the kiss, forcing Kagami on his back again.

"Don't move until I give you a sign," he mutters and starts lowering his hips on the erect member. He bits hard down on his bottom lip and takes the whole shaft inside, wondering faintly if Kagami has always been _that big_.

"Told you, you were gonna regret the poor preparation," the redhead mumbles quietly, trying to stay still as he watches the twisted in pain face of Aomine.

" _Shut the fuck up_ …" Daiki drawls lowly when he sits down on Kagami's hips. Out of a blue, he feels the warm hands stroking his thighs and lower back which unexpectedly help him relax and forget about the pain.

"Does it hurt much…?" Kagami asks softly, sitting up again and touching Aomine's flushed cheek.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Bakagami…" the tanned teen murmurs and opens one teary eye to glare at the redhead. Taiga smirks and joins their lips in a kiss, placing his palms on his lover's ass-cheeks and massaging their flesh. "Back onto the mattress, Taiga," Daiki pushes him again and starts rolling his hips. Both of them moan in unison. "It's been a-a while…" Aomine stammers out while moving up and down but when the cock inside him brushes against his prostate, his vision goes blur and so do the thoughts. He almost screams when Kagami's hips start matching the rhythm and jerking up with the unusual force and precision, never missing the sweet spot of his.

"You know… you look truly sexy in this jersey…" the tiger mumbles, observing the gorgeous teen on top of him.

"O-of course I do…" Aomine snorts, barely able to form understandable sentences.

"I like it when you ride me," Kagami suddenly voices out and unexpectedly flips them around on the bed. "But I like it even more when you are beneath…" he chuckles at the indignation in Daiki's eyes and speeds up, making him throw his head back and bare his neck.

"Fucking… bastard—!" he squeaks when Kagami bites the sensitive spot on his neck. _He will kill him afterwards for this hickey_.

But now he cannot think anymore because Kagami's hand wraps around his member and pumps him in time with his thrusts which makes Aomine come hard in between them and leads the redhead to his own orgasm.

They are panting and looking into one another's eyes for a few long seconds. When Daiki regains his breath, he shouts at Kagami for coming inside but the Seirin's ace points out that Aomine was the one to tell him to hurry up so he didn't manage to put on the condom.

"I might help you in cleaning up, though," Taiga snickers with a malicious spark in his crimson eye.

"Don't you fucking dare…!" The tanned teen hisses and pushes the other off himself.

"If you changed your mind—"

"No way in hell!" Aomine throws a pillow at him, "Go die!"

"You're being so harsh on me," Kagami chuckles and embraces his boyfriend from behind.

"You deserve it, asshole," the Touou's ace snaps back and tries to break free. "Get off me, I'm gonna take a shower now."

"Mind if I come with you?" Kagami teases.

"I might have let you if you hadn't disobeyed my orders," Aomine sits up and sends the other a smirk. "I said I wanted to ride you, there wasn't any word about you taking the lead, Bakagami…" he chuckles at Taiga's surprised face. "You can only dream about seeing me naked in a shower now…" he leaves the room, still in the Seirin's jersey with no.10 on the back and Kagami only rolls his eyes.

"If not this time then during the next one…" he mutters and drowns in the pillows, too tired and spent to move...

* * *

 **Second Note: And what ya think? Like or not? Reviews always welcome and appreciated :3**


End file.
